


On Possibly Cursed Spoons

by Thewordlover



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU - Conventions, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewordlover/pseuds/Thewordlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q, Clem, and a spoon collectors' convention.<br/>Total crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Possibly Cursed Spoons

The exbo hall was crowded and full of dusty tables groaning under the weight of spoons. Clem was walking towards the 18th century Russian when he bumped into a skinny human wearing a ridiculous sweater and hipster glasses. 

“Sorry, sorry,” the man said, grimacing and gripping his bags tighter.

“No problem, just nice to see someone who seems to know how to wash at one of these things,” Clem replied.

The man looked at his saggy skin, gray bag, and long nails archly.

“Not all of us have the gift of human-accepted genetics you know.”

“Quite right… Well, where are my manners, I’m Q. My speciality is Early American Colonial. Nasty rebels, lovely spoons.”

“I’m Clem. I’m just looking for the secretly hexed. Better me than one of the less, shall we say, nice saggy ones get it.”

“Say, Clem, what do you think if we had some lunch. You could tell me more about this hexing business, and maybe we could trade some spoons. I have more in my satchel.”

“Sure thing, Q, whatever kind of name that is.”

Clem grinned as he said it. He understood how important some secrets were, and he didn’t have anything he had to rush back to his apartment for some magicking yet.


End file.
